Bad Day
by hollygwood
Summary: Kurt was having a bad day; Jesse St James tearing him down and the torrential rain were just the final straw. Fluffy Klaine oneshot.


**Bad Day**

**I just spend my life waiting for Glee, watching Glee, then writing one shots about it. Like all of my one shots, this is pure FLUFF. I got inspired by seeing Jesse (Grrr) tearing Kurt down during Funeral. I imagined he'd tell Blaine, and Blaine would be there being all cute and supportive. Oh my Klaine heart. **

**Enjoy, I hope. :) **

The rain suddenly began pouring down so hard that Blaine was half afraid the roof of the Lima Bean might cave in, the bullets of rain sounding like gunshots. He was here to meet Kurt after school, it had only been four days since he'd last seen him but he missed him terribly. Having to go from seeing him every single day to having to fit hanging out around both their schedules was difficult for Blaine to adjust to, and he was missing him a lot more than he was letting on to the rest of the Warblers.

Having already ordered both their coffees, Blaine chatted easily to one of the employees for several minutes, before taking a seat at his and Kurt's favourite table. It was the table they'd sat at the first time they'd had coffee here, and Blaine couldn't help but feel a little sentimental about it.

A few minutes later the door of the coffee house crashed open and Blaine widened his eyes as he saw his boyfriend walk in, slamming the door shut behind him. Kurt was soaking wet through, droplets dripping off his eyelashes, his hair plastered to his forehead.

His shoes made ominous squelching noises as he walked over to Blaine and dragged his drenched coat off his shivering slender frame, his white shirt, black waistcoat and black and white skull print pants clinging to him wetly.

"Don't talk to me." Kurt snapped, sitting down and pushing locks of dripping hair off his face before picking up his coffee and downing half of it in one gulp.

"Wasn't gonna." Blaine replied with a tiny smile.

"It's not even remotely funny, Anderson so take that smile off your face right now. On top of this entire outfit being Marc Jacobs and totally wrecked, I've had the day from hell." Kurt slumped over the table while still attempting to manoeuvre his mouth around his coffee cup.

Blaine sighed, and looked at Kurt's shaking shoulders, then pulled his coat off the back of his chair and leaned round the table to drape it over Kurt's back. Kurt smiled softly over the rim of the cup. "Thanks."

"Can't have you catching pneumonia before nationals." Blaine smiled, sitting back in his seat but linking hands with his boyfriend over the table top. "Tell me about this day from hell."

Kurt ran a hand through his hair so it was sticking up wetly, and Blaine couldn't have thought it was more adorable. "Everything just went wrong from beginning to end." He sighed miserably. "There was an abusive note on my locker, and..."

"Wait." Blaine sat up straighter, "I thought all that had stopped, Kurt?" 

"Karofsky stopped." Kurt corrected him dryly. "Most people leave me alone too, which I'm grateful for, but most of them still hate me. Like I said at prom, they're just too cowardly to say it to my face. So they leave notes."

"What did it say?" 

"Something along the lines of 'you're a fag, go and die' so very original and intelligent as usual." Kurt said lightly, but he held Blaine's hand tighter before continuing, and Blaine could tell it had obviously upset him. "And in glee we're just really stressed about nationals and practising every break we have in the day, and today we had auditions for this solo..." Kurt's voice softened and sounded ten times sadder than it had previously, making Blaine realise this was obviously what had upset him more than stupid bullies and ruined dress shirts.

"Let's just say I got shot down worse than the 'don't cry for me Argentina' fiasco." Kurt continued dryly, taking another sip of his grande non fat mocha.

"What happened?" Blaine asked worriedly. Whatever happened had shaken Kurt, and considering it took a lot to rock him, he knew someone had said something seriously hurtful about his performance.

"You know Jesse St James? The one I told you about, who got in a fight with Finn at prom?" Kurt began. Blaine nodded. Kurt had told him how Rachel's ex boyfriend had humiliated her and screwed them over before last years regionals, and was now back as some kind of 'show choir advisor' or something like that. He did wonder why you'd bring someone back who only messed with you the year previously, but he didn't pursue it. The guy had clearly upset Kurt enough.

"Well he held these auditions for who is going to be the lead performer at nationals. So I obviously auditioned. And clearly, I was fabulous." Kurt added on the end. Blaine didn't doubt it.

"What did you sing?"

"Some People from Gypsy." Kurt pulled Blaine's coat nearer to him as he shivered again and Blaine smiled. Though he'd never seen the musical he was more than familiar with the songs from the show and he couldn't think of anything more perfect for Kurt (aside from a Beatles song, because he had a soft spot for Kurt singing their songs since Blackbird.)

"I'm sure you were fabulous beyond measure." Blaine grinned. "I wish I'd seen it."

"Jesse St Sucks didn't seem to agree. Firstly he tried to tell me, yes ME, that it was originally sung by a woman! As if I didn't know. Has he heard my vocal range? I think it's fairly freaking obvious at this late stage that I can sing songs traditionally written for women A LOT better than most women can sing them. He thinks he can storm in to this club and tell me not to sing a girls song? It's what I can do, Blaine it's what I'm best at. He then tells me that the song was too big for me and I didn't do it well. He practically told me I was bad." Kurt's voice rose to its highest when he was upset or angry and it did so now, his bitch face absolutely perfected as a stray raindrop dripped off his nose.

"And to top off this marvellous day I get here and there's, of course, Murphy's law, nowhere to park, so I've parked about twenty thousand blocks away and practically drowned walking here in this monsoon and wrecked my hair and my pants." Kurt huffed, draining the last dregs of his coffee.

"Well," Blaine began, still holding Kurt's hand over the table. "Jesse St whatever his name is clearly doesn't know as much as he thinks he does. You are one of the most honest, fabulous, heartfelt, incredible performers I've ever seen, Kurt. Every time you sing I..." Blaine ducked his head, embarrassed. "I fall in love with you again." His face was scarlet but he had to be honest, and he had to stop Kurt from feeling worthless, from letting one shitty day making him doubt himself.

Kurt smiled, the first time he'd done so all day.

"And," Blaine continued, "as for whatever coward left that note on your locker, I think we both know whoever did it will most likely end up working for you one day, so..." Kurt laughed out loud at that. "But seriously." Blaine added, "if it gets worse again, tell your dad, get those damn bully whips or whatever on the case. But tell me as well. As soon as anything happens. Ok?"

"Promise." Kurt replied, smiling across the table at his boyfriend.

"I've left the most disastrous bit till last of course." Blaine grinned. "I know ruined Marc Jacobs is the worst thing ever to you, but I happen to think you'd look cute if you rocked up on a date in a bin bag."

"You're full of it." Kurt grinned, throwing a napkin at Blaine's head. Then he pushed the coffee cups out of the way and leaned over the table, landing his lips lightly on Blaine's. Blaine kissed him back, a short sweet kiss, before they both sat back in their chairs, still holding hands, now a smile on both their faces.

Kurt realised nothing that had happened mattered. Nothing mattered at all, not Jesse putting him down, or homophobes leaving stuff on his lockers, or even soaking wet brand new clothes. It didn't matter because he had wonderful, gorgeous, supportive Blaine by his side, and nothing would change that.

He didn't care how many bad days he had. As long as Blaine was there at the end of them to listen to him bitch, hold his hands, and tell him exactly what he needed to hear.


End file.
